1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a table with a height-adjustable component, wherein an approximately vertically extending upright bears the component and is designed as a pneumatic spring.
2. Description of the Related Art
In arrangements including tables which have a height-adjustable table tops used for a hospital bed and having their table top projecting over the hospital bed, it is possible, when the bed is raised, for the bed to come into abutment against the underside of the table top and, when the bed is raised further, to lift off the foot part of the table from the floor. This easily results in the table tilting over.